


A concert or a blood bath

by jamesm97



Series: Overprotective Malia Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Overprotective, Overprotective Malia, Stiles and Caroline are Cousins, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens at a concert of all places to be protective.</p><p>With all fairness Malia was kinda right because she is still a vampire</p>
            </blockquote>





	A concert or a blood bath

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda wanted to do a crossover so I did

"Stiles" she shouted from the opposite end of the festival.

 

Stiles beamed he never thought when the pack booked a trip away to a festive that he would run into her.

 

Scott stood behind him eyeing the newcomer wearily, Kira's hand laced in his.

 

Lydia Is getting a piggy back from her boyfriend Liam the two got together recently just after he became Scott's first bitten beta.

And of course their is Malia eyeing the girl as if she had personally offended her.

 

"Caroline?"Stiles shouted running down and throwing his arms around her ad twirling her around both parties laughing.

 

Malia did what she does when she feels threatened se growls.

 

Only this time instead of threaten people she grabbed Caroline by the throat and threw her to the ground.

 

Her eyes are flashing and her claws are out and Stiles has a heart attack because Caroline can see all of it.

 

"Malia what do you think you're doing? This is my cousin Caroline Forbes" Stiles says.

But Malia just swings for Caroline but in the blink of an eye Caroline had her restrained and her eyes were flashing too.

Only she had fangs and really weird vain things all around her eyes.

He eyes were pitch black.

"Seriously your a vampire?" Stiles huffs out and he can hear the pack all tense but Stiles for once isn't scared of a supernatural creature.

 

"You're a fucking werewolf you can't judge anybody" Caroline says.

 

"How did you know?" His eye brows climb.

 

"You smell like wet dog" Caroline shrugs and it sounds funny coming from her fangs.

 

"Now who's judging" Stiles says making a boy standing behind Caroline chuckle.

 

"I suggest you take your wolf friends away from my girlfriend before you all end up dead" the jock like person says.

 

In the blink of an eye Caroline drops Malia and has her boyfriend dangling in the air by his throat.

 

"You won't hurt him" she hisses.

 

"Can everyone just put away the claws and creepy eyes and start explaining shit" Lydia shouts.

 

"Gladly" Caroline says and her eyes return to normal and her fangs go away.

"But first I have to yell at my girlfriend" Stiles says grabbing Malia and yanking her off into the opposite direction of their friends.


End file.
